bigbrotherfandomcom-20200222-history
Truth or Lie Challenge
|seasonsappeared= Pinoy Big Brother 7 }} is one of the final twists that appeared in Pinoy Big Brother 7. It appeared on the final week of the series, along with the Final Temptations twist. The twist, similar to the likes of the Grand Council twist on Pinoy Big Brother: Teen Edition Plus had a purpose of discussing the various personal issues and most talked about happenings of each finalist throughout their stay inside the house. The housemates must answer all the questions truthfully and genuinely as it will test their truthfulness and honesty in the house. This type of twist is usually one of the elements that help the public have a better perspective and second thoughts on who to choose as the season's rightful Big Winner. The Twist The Truth or Lie Challenge was announced on Day 228, right after the Final Eviction Night and announcement of the Dream Team's Lucky 7 Housemates. Right after Eviction, the housemates were summoned by Big Brother into the Garden Area to reveal the twist. There were seven torches lined up. Big Brother then asked them that who ever decided to accept the challenge must lit one of the torches, signifying that they accepted the challenge and that they will truthfully answer the issues, no matter what questions will be thrown at them. The following day, the housemates went to the Eviction Room one by one. The Eviction Room seemed to reduce in size and was transformed to resemble like an interrogation chamber with a Lie Detector Chair at the center. Presenter, Toni Gonzaga was also inside the room as the interrogator who will ask the housemates about their most talked about issues. However, unbeknownst to the housemates, the Lie Detector Test wasn't a real Lie Detector Test but it was a "Human Lie Detector Test". Several evicted housemates from the season were brought back in to the house to serves as the Human Lie Detectors. They stayed in the activity area for the challenge. These Human Lie Detectors will decide through a mobile device for every answer of the housemate whether it is Truth or a Lie. The majority of their votes will be the one that will appear on the Lie Detector Test as the result of the housemates' answers. Aside from that, all of the questions thrown at each housemate were heard throughout the house, letting the other housemates hear what the question is about, but the housemates' answers were heard only by the Human Detectors. Truth or Lie Questions Out of seven remaining housemates, only six faced the challenge. The only remaining Celebrity Housemate, Nikko Natividad & McCoy DeLeon decided not to accept the challenge as they thought it won't affect their status in the house and the questions may cause more controversy in their part. The first ones who faced the challenge were the Teens, followed by the Adults. Kisses Delavin Maymay Entrata Edward Barber Yong Muhajil Cora Waddell Tanner Mata Trivia * Some of the deleted scenes and questions by the housemates were shown on Episode 168 of Pinoy Big Brother Online. * The Truth or Lie was aired in a span of three episodes, from February 28 to March 2, 2017. Category:Twists Category:Gameplay Category:Pinoy Big Brother 7